


Secret Treaty

by preshfinn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, boredom strikes, this could be better, this is post war but pre uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preshfinn/pseuds/preshfinn
Summary: There were two events held by his co-worker that shocked Hermann Gottlieb, one of them was the time Newt drifted foolishly and selfishly with a kaiju brain, while the other was ironically, a much more selfless act, but at a high cost.





	Secret Treaty

 

  There were two events held by his co-worker that shocked Hermann Gottlieb, one of them was the time Newt drifted foolishly and selfishly with a kaiju brain, while the other was ironically, a much more selfless act, but at a high cost.

  It was after the war with the breach finally sealed for good. The both of them were busy packing up their equipment along with their personal possessions, as the resistance base was shutting down in order move to another area.

  Unfortunately due to Hermann's heavy load of mathematical machines, he had the bigger portion of food on his plate than Newton's. The rest of the employees had already checked out for the night, leaving them and a few personnel left, but they were nowhere to be found, causing him have no option to do so himself.

  "Come on Hermann, life was never easy for you and you ought to know that by now." he said to himself. 

  He took the load into his hands and tugged himself out of the lab.

 

* * *

 

  Meanwhile Newt had the upper hand, he was already halfway done with moving his belongings. The man was mindlessly humming the tune "Mr Brightside" as he worked, intentionally as well to tick off his partner. 

  Until he heard a loud crash sourcing from outside.

  "Herms, buddy, was that you?" he called out. 

  In return, Newt received a painful groan from Hermann. 

  "Shit," cried Newt. He dashed outside immediately and gazed upon the scene. Hermann was lying awkwardly on the floor with his numerous calculators and papers scattered across the ground. He noticed his partner was repeatedly rubbing his bad leg. 

  Newt grabbed Hermann's cane before carefully helping his friend up. Hermann would not stop grunting as he attempted to stood, letting out a few whimpers as the pain from his leg prickled his nerves. 

  Newt handed over his walking stick and said, "You know you're not supposed to carry all of that weight at once. You can't support it." 

  Hermann's face scrunched, about to argue about his partner's remark when he saw Newt gave him the look. It was the face Newt always gives when Hermann steps out of his line, arrogantly making pointless statements and ignoring his partner's, sometimes reasonable, opinion.

  The mathematician zipped his mouth shut.  Newton smiled. 

  "Come on, I'll take these for you." Newton proceeded to lift up the items and walked onward, having Hermann no chance to deny his offer.

  He caught up to him. "Why, are you doing this?" he asked.

  "What? Offering to help is an offence now?" Newt raised an eyebrow at him. 

  "No, breaking our 'don't-patronize-me' agreement and generally being nice to me." Hermann frowned. He would understand any of his partner's annoying tics, but this was much more genuine.

  "You're my friend, Hermann. And this might be the last time I'll ever get the opportunity to help you, even if it means breaking our secret treaty." he smirked.

  "What do you mean, the last time?" he furrowed his brow. "And it's not a secret treaty, how many times do we have to discuss this."

  "I'm leaving the PPDC, Hermann." said Newt. "I'm going to be transferred to a private industry and further my research there."

  Hermann stopped dead in his tracks. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" 

  The biologist shrugged it off like it was not a big deal. "I submitted my resume before we even got here. I know you used to dislike me, same on my part as well, so I thought applying wouldn't matter to you."

  Newt patted his friend on the back with his free hand to comfort him. "Come on, I still got a week before I finally leave. Let's finish packing up and we can spend the remaining days doing stupid stuff."

  Hermann hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry I doubted you all these years. It's somewhat my fault we're like this now and I'm afraid things are going to be much worse."

  "Don't get all sappy on me, pal." Newt chuckled. "It doesn't suit you."

  "Newton, please be serious. We still don't know the side-effects of kaiju-drifting and I don't want you to suffer it alone. You can always... call me if you need assistance, or discuss about it."

  Newt nodded, also gripping his friend's palm as an understanding. They continued their journey until they had reached the outskirts of the former base area. Clouds rolled by gingerly as they placed the items into the helicopter.

 

* * *

 

_8 years later._

  Newton had not contacted Hermann ever since the last day of their 'let's-do-stupid-things-and-regret-later' week. It was also the best week of the mathematician's life, but he hated the end of it. 

  Newt never called, never wrote, and never met up again. Hermann at one point accepted it was just him being busy with his new occupation, but at the same time he dreaded something else. Something far, far worse.

  However, Hermann did not engage as well, for Newt never replied to any of his messages nor calls. He eventually gave up on reconnecting at all.

  And that was how things were.

  Both of them lacking a vital part of themselves, their other halves of their souls.

 

 


End file.
